The invention relates to a method for operating a building closure, preferably having the shape of an overhead sectional door or of a garage door including a spring-loaded counterweight device and an electrical drive device, which is charged by a control apparatus.
Such a door is revealed for example in the document DE 10 2006 1011 305 B4 as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,391.
Generally, building closure of the aforementioned species require a counterweight force which allows for moving the door leaf, either manually or by means of an electrical drive device, more easily between the open position and the closed position without any problems. Overhead door systems very often depend on one or more torsion springs to provide said counterweight force.